The Side of Sweet
by Dementory
Summary: A short WatanukiDoumeki fic


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

The Side of Sweet

There was darkness gathering at the far side of the street. Wildly I stopped running towards it and turned back. I ran and ran but it was gaining on me. My heart started pumping at an even faster pace, I looked over my shoulder and I could see the swirling entity churning with lust.

It was after me, and there was nothing I could do but keep running hoping to get to Yoko's shop before it got me. I was not seeing what was happening in front of me since my whole being was focused only in the running away. But there was pain that shot through me, I looked up to see Doumeki looking down.

For once I was happy to see that stupid jerk; however I was still annoyed that he was not even fazed while I was pathetically on the ground.

"Watch were you're going stupid brute" I snarled as I stood up, he only quirked his eyebrow.

"I believe it was you who bumped into me" he said, his voice was as stoic as his face.

"You wish, dummy" I remarked, while looking around. I sighed with relief they were gone. But yet I could still smell them in the air.

There was something not right, the hairs at the back of my neck were standing up. I looked at Doumeki and he was staring at me with those evil eyes of his. There was something different; I realized that his eyes held lust and greed. I backed away fast staring with horror as I finally realized that the being in front of me wasn't Doumeki.

"Come with me, it won't hurt too much" the voice had changed and it laughed causing ripples of fear to wash over me.

I couldn't believe that I had fallen into this trap so easily, I was angry at myself for not realizing that sooner. There was no place to run, he had me backed against a dead end street, and walls enclosed my destiny. I shivered, and trembled as I saw it coming closer. I did not want to close my eyes, afraid of what he had stored for me. I could see its tongue as it licked its lips with a loud smack. The eyes had become a pool of dark abyss, the skin was a tinge of green and gray, the hair had changed into a swirling mass of moving worms. I whimpered as it touched me. Its touch was cold and slimy.

It caressed my cheek almost lovingly. Its tongue licked my cheek. I was a quivering entity. Fear was taking hold of me. Tears fell down, I did not want to die, but I was paralyzed and there was nothing I could do. I tried struggling but that only caused the specter to laugh and tighten its hold on me.

I began to struggle again when I saw its mouth filling with fangs as it hovered over my face. I broke free and ran tears clouded my vision I could taste its foul smell as it came after me.

"Come to me"

"Come my pretty one"

"This way" I looked up to see a hand being offered I grabbed it and I was pulled towards the safety of the roof.

It was one other than Doumeki but after my last experience I wasn't ready to sigh with relief just yet.

I saw his bow positioned and he released his spiritual arrow with grace. The ghoul shrieked it then burst into a shower of colorful fragments. I cried with relief, energy spent I fell to the ground and I sobbed. It had been the closest encounter with the spirits than I had ever had.

"Kimihiro it's alright" with tear filled eyes I looked up, he removed my glasses and he brushed my tears with his calloused thumb.

"I'm here to protect you" he said as he hugged me to him.

I relaxed in his embrace, his smell was comforting. Cologne mixed with sweat, it was a familiar smell and I felt safe in it.

"Thank you" for the first time there was no yelling and I thanked him. I held on to him afraid of letting go. He let me and rubbed my back gently.

The tears sobered up and regretfully I managed to pried myself off. Feeling embarrassed my gaze went to the ground his hand lifted my chin. His eyes were filled with emotion; his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let me take care of you" with our eyes locked I nodded.

"C'mon" he said as he reached the ladder.

"Don't forget I want my bento tomorrow extra spicy" he said as he shouldered his bow.

"Baka" I said although I was smiling, he sure knew how to lighten up the mood.

He walked me to my apartment and as we said goodbye he leaned down and gave my forehead a kiss.

"Sleep well Kimihiro" he said and waited till I closed the door. I heard him as he went down the stairs; I lived on the third floor.

That night I slept soundly, knowing that an archer was taking care of me. Even in my dreams.


End file.
